Vampire
Vampires are reanimated human corpses that was first brought to the world by magic. They feed and survive on blood, typically humans, but can eat regular human food or beverages. They can also transform others into their species through sharing their own blood.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire Creation A human who has consumed blood from a vampire in some way (drinking it, having it poured in a open wound or injection) and died with the blood in their system, will magically reanimate and be in transition.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire Transition In order to complete the transition, the person must consume the blood of a human within the next 24 hours or they will die.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire Sirelines Any vampire who has ever existed is descended from one of the Original Vampires. With the death of an Original, their bloodline will die along with them. Unfortunately, if said Original can be resurrected, their entire bloodline will not resurrect along with them. The connection can be broken through magic, as Davina Claire used a spell to break Klaus' sireline. With Elijah's temporary death from being killed by The Hollow, only Rebekah and Klaus' bloodlines are left. Physiology A vampire's main food source is blood, but can consume regular food or beverages, but there really is no nutritional value to it. If a vampire fails to drink blood regularly, they will be severely weakened and can desiccate into mummification. Blood also heightens the vampire's abilities. Vampires are immune to the majority of diseases and illnesses, with cancer being the exception. The only known negatives substances to a vampire is vervain and werewolf venom.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire Nature Vampires can be extremely feral, but there are some that can act like normal people without having their true nature be discovered.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire Powers and Abilities The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger, to a degree, with age and experience; apparently it takes about a millennia for a vampire to reach the pinnacle of their specie's physical capabilities. Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood, suffering a decline in their physical capabilities. Human blood is also known to increase the speed of healing when ingested by a vampire after being seriously wounded. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Heightened Senses' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Accelerated Healing' *'Immortality' *'Enhanced Emotions' **'Emotional Control' *'Mind Compulsion' *'Telepathy' **'Dream Manipulation' **'Illusions' *'True Face' Weaknesses |-|Current= * Animal Blood * Broken Neck * The Cure * Decapitation * Desiccation *'Fire' *'Heart Extraction' *'Invitation' *'Magic' *'Physical Trauma' *'Poison' *'Sunlight' *'Vampire Bloodline' *'Vervain' *'Werewolf Bite' *'Wood' *'White Oak Ash Daggers' |-|Former= *'Doppelgänger Blood Magic' *'The Phoenix Sword' |-|Unusual= *'Cancer' |-|Myths= *'Garlic' *'Holy Items' *'Mirrors' *'Shapeshifting' *'Soulless' *'Death' List of Vampires *Unnamed Vampires *Abbey † *Elijah's sireline † *Niklaus' sireline *Rebekah's sireline *Kol's sireline † *Finn's sireline † *Adam † *Adrienne † *Tomb Vampires † *Phoenix Stone Vampires † *Aislinn † *Alex † *Alexei Romanov *Amy Chance *Matthew D'Ambrosio *Dutch Brown *Taylor Derence *Nicole Hathaway *Rusty Carter *Russell Wyckoff *Scott Pulcifer *Andrew Paulson *Caroline Chege *Michael Levinge *John Albrecht *Garreth Stover *Tim Beach *Arma Benoit *Ron Mason *Kari Lennox *Nathan Alexander *Jack Preston *Rudy Persico *Michael Allowitz *Tyler Romary *Tony Griffin *Adam † *Nick † *Conrad † *Sadie † *Celine's Army † *Klaus' Ancient Servants † *Milimo † *Pachacuti † *Alexander † *Benevenuto † *Chihiro † *Chihiro † *Gunnar † *Gunnar of the North † *Anne Grimmsdotir † *Sophia Alexiou † *Abioye Ogunwale † *Stuart Covington † *Vitale Society † *Samantha † *Maynard † *Anna † *Anna † *Alasdair Duquesne *Lorelai † *Beth † *Robert † *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Klaus † *Alonso Brothers † *The Hollow's Cult † *Davos † *Solomon † *Celine † *Alfred † *Ambrose † *Anton † *Ashlynn † *Arthur Bailey † *The Strix † *Bene † *Brad † *Brandon † *Brian *Buxton *Rosina *Carissa † *Aldous Charlamagne *Charlie † *Conrad † *Gaspar Cortez † *Cristian † *Joe Dalton † *Derek *Lisette † *Percy *Buxton *Hugo *Kyle † *Logan † *Hannah † *Holt † *Hugo *Isaac Pacheco † *Jack *Jake *Jenny † *José Pilón *Gregory *Josiah † *Spirit possessing Oscar † *Sofya Voronova *Valeria † *Siobhan † *Shawn † *Seth *Sampson "Big Sam" † *Scarlett † *Phillipe † *Takahashi Fukuda † *Raphael *Rodger † *Rodger † *Efrain † *Ava Duquesne † *Dirty Robin *Otto † *Felicia † *Felix † *Luc Benoit † *Marcus *Shen Min † *Lewis † *Xi Nguyen *Troy † *Klaus' Army *The Brotherhood of the Damned † *Tomas † *Max † *Gia † *Jesse † *Violet Fell † *Billy † *Jacob † *Tina McGreevy † *Farmer John † *Joey † *Ellis † *Cadence Flynn † *Claire Burnett † *Rowan Obi † *Emil Blankenship † *Robert Craig † *Lawrence Howard † *Wyatt † *Desmond † *Bubba † *Lee † *Cordis † *Juan † *Margaret † *Ann † *Cristian Sulez † *Henrik Goetsch † *Ethan Crane † *Jessalyn D'Aubigne *Jenna Sommers † *Marguerite Leroux † *Sage † *Sage *Vicki Donovan † *Julian *Julian † *Kol Mikaelson *Elijah Mikaelson † *Marcellus Gerard *Rebekah Mikaelson *Mikael † *Lenore † *Lee *Ivy † *Lexi Branson † *Camille O'Connell † *Aurora De Martel *Laurent † *Tristan De Martel † *Lucien Castle † *Aya Al-Rashid † *Lillian Salvatore † *Finn Mikaelson † *Annabelle Zhu † *Pearl Zhu † *Nadia Petrova † *Rose-Marie † *Trevor † *Isobel Flemming † *Joshua Rosza † *Abby Bennett Wilson *Diego † *Thierry Vanchure † *Charlotte *Lucien's Army *Marcel's Army *Mary Porter † *Alistair Duquesne † *Bill Forbes † (died as a human in transition) *Logan Fell † *Julian's Army *Ben McKittrick † *Noah † *Colin Phelps † *Cody Webber † *Florence † *Kieran O'Connell † *Tripp Cooke † *Harper † *Henry Wattles † *Mohinder † *Slater † *Will † *Krystal † *Frederick † *Bethanne † *The Garden Vampires † *Lorenzo St. John † *Caroline Forbes *Emmett † *Greta Sienna † *Antoinette Sienna *August Müller † *Roman Sienna *Charlotte Dumont † *Lord Charles Ainsley † *Patrick † *Samuel Mortimer † *Henry Mortimer † *Dr. Janes † *Henry † *Ivy † (died as a witch in transition) *Milton Greasley *Kaleb Hawkins *Chloe Pascal † Trivia *Rebekah's bloodline is the only one still connected to her. *Finn, Kol and Elijah's bloodlines died with them with their deaths. **With Finn, Kol and Elijah's resurrections, their bloodlines did not come back. *Only Kol's first vampire and bloodline have not made an appearance. *The vampires in the book series are different, as they can shapeshift, and their bloodlines do not die with them, as evident with Klaus and his family being killed. *Some names are fan fiction, as some vampires are not named in the TV, book or comic series. **Some names come from not just vampires, but other characters, are also derived from the crew or cast members' friends, family, etc. For example, John Albrecht is a crew member and is used as both a vampire and human's name. References Category:Species